Talk:Cameron
Other roles This site indicates that Cameron played other roles. :I found her as the Cardassian female, but don't know when she played that Klingon woman. She appeared in many more episodes as Kellogg however, just like Darien Wallace Diana Giddings and nurse Martinez, she was one of the few TNG background-extras/stand-ins that were seen in many, many episodes (kind of like the TNG versions of Leslie, Hadley, Lemli and Brent ;-)). I'll watch out for her (and also for Russell who appeared just as often). -- Jörg 16:58, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Her last name I think we are the first page that listed her full name Cameron Oppenheim. The costume as Prytt guard was labeled with her full name. YYIIPPPIIEEE ! – Tom 09:00, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Ehm, her surname wasn't a secret or something. It's Cameron OppenheimER by the way, the name tag on the costume is incorrect (not the first time). -- Jörg 20:13, 24 June 2007 (UTC) OK, but I've never heard the name before and don't know any page who listed her last name and she was never credited in Star Trek. But thanks for this info...so we have to move her to Cameron Oppenheimer? Is your information from Guy Vardaman? – Tom 20:20, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Yep, he just told me. -- Jörg 20:22, 24 June 2007 (UTC) But no other source, right? I think an actor who was uncredited for all of his appearances can be listed with his last name. – Tom 20:26, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, She simply goes as "Cameron" everywhere, why shouldn't we keep her there? -- Jörg 20:29, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Of course we can, it's only my opinion. But I think then we should add a reason why she is only called Cameron. I am for listing full names, but if you want to keep her by using only her first name.... ok. – Tom 20:40, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :We can always include her full name in her article (though the bit of "her name was finally revealed" has to be removed), but I think we should keep her article at "Cameron". She may not have been credited in any of her Trek appearances, but if she chose to go by the name and is credited as "Cameron" in her other movies, I'd say, we list her as Cameron here as well. -- Jörg 20:46, 24 June 2007 (UTC) I don't want to argue about the name. I can live with the decision we include her full name in the article and keep her here as simply Cameron. – Tom 20:49, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ::I agree we should list her as what she's best known as. It would be counterintuitive for anyone searching for her, if we listed her as anything else. We should of course list her full name in the article however.Hossrex 04:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Not really. A simple redirect from Cameron --> Cameron Oppenheimer would suffice in locating her. But I guess, since we are following the wikipedia 'rule of thumb' in naming conventions of single name people (ie , ) we might as well leave her page here... -- Alan 22:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Full name I don't have a proof thats why I post this on the talk page and not in the article but I believe that she was born as Priscilla Cameron Oppenheimer in . – Tom 08:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I have known Cameron for about 20 years. She was a regular at Residuals Bar in Studio City. Her real name is ROBERTA JEAN OPPENHEIM DOB: 09/27/1953 :Sweet Cameron... Incredibly talented woman! Awesome manager/choreographer/actress. I also knew her from the Residuals Bar days in Studio City. I remember her stylish wacky personality and her keen intellect. She had a way of taking an insane chaotic situation into a humorous light and the unknown into a passionate haiku of hope. I should know, I was going through an extremely painful divorce at the time and she basically saved my life with a lot of humor and hope. She had a beautiful soul and a big heart! Today, I am remarried with 2 beautiful children and a career. I don't know where I'd be today if it hadn't been for her. :She once told me that she just liked being listed as "Cameron" for her theatrical name. This felt right to her. Kind of like the Cher and Madonna name concept. IMDB has her listed as "Cameron". Born: Cameron Oppenheimer. Why not just leave it at that. Or "Cameron" AKA: Cameron Oppenheimer. Peace and Blessings. Continuing the last name discussion I think it's inappropriate not to have (born Cameron Oppenheimer) and other name-clarification in the first paragraph here. Reading the article just as "Cameron" made it seem like we'd only figured out her first name and just winged it from there. I'm going to make the edit, and if someone disagrees and would like to revert that's completely fine - I'd be happy to talk it over more. --JasonDanielBoxer (talk) 22:37, March 8, 2019 (UTC)